1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image recording apparatus, a moving image recording method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a recording apparatus having a function to automatically record a broadcast program satisfying a condition corresponding to a keyword previously registered by a user, which is a so-called keyword recording function, has been known. However, there has been an issue that the recording apparatus having such a function records a rerun of the program in duplicate when a program is rebroadcasted, for example.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-324855 has disclosed a technology to convert audio data into text data of a main part broadcast for a predetermined time after being switched to the main broadcast form a commercial broadcast and to determine duplication of broadcast programs based on the obtained text data.